


The Life of Adèle Bessett

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Character Death Survival, F/M, Summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I used to roleplay Adèle Bessett and I found my old character backstory in my documents.</em><br/><em>This is very much a summary.</em> </p><p>What if, just what if, the bullet missed her brain?</p><p>What if Adèle Bessett survived the Cardinal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life of Adèle Bessett

Adèle Bessett was the mistress of Cardinal Richelieu, his lover for years. However, she met the mysterious Aramis and incited an elicit love affair that lasted a year and a half.

The Cardinal discovered the sordid affair by mistake, when Aramis left his pistol behind. Angered, Richelieu had Adèle dragged out to the woods, and killed.   
  
Or so he thought.   
  
During a break from the Musketeers, returning to La Fére to deal with some qualms raised by his people, Athos found Adèle in the woods, bleeding out but still alive. He sewed her wounds and took her with him to La Fére where she remained, under the careful care of Jeanne, the inn-keeper’s daughter.

Athos made regular visits to the young woman, eventually teaching her how to sword fight and shoot a pistol, all in the name of self-defence. Before long, Adèle had made it her goal to get in to the Red Guards. Disguised as a man, under the name of André; _the French for warrior_ , Adèle achieved this goal, and kept a close eye on Richelieu for the Musketeers.

One night, overcome with rage and vengeance, the young woman snuck into the chambers of the sleeping Cardinal and attempted to drip poison into his mouth. She succeeded, and the man would have died, had it not been for the quick work of the Musketeers. Athos and she fought, terribly; Adèle was sure she was doing the right thing.

Her vengeance only need wait a year, for the Cardinal died, allowing Rochefort to take over.

Knowing that Adèle would now be safe, with the passing of the Cardinal, Athos finally reintroduced Aramis and Adèle to each other. Once Aramis got over the betrayal and heartache, they moved in together and they settled down in a relationship. Though he never quite got over that she was the only Red Guard to ever beat him in a bar fight – and to leave a scar behind.

After a short while, it was decided between Athos and Adèle that _André_ would leave the Red Guards. Days later, Adèle joined the Musketeer ranks as their first female recruit.

**Author's Note:**

>  _I'd love some feedback for this guys;_  
>  Would anyone want to read anything mentioned in this?
> 
>  
> 
> _I'll be more than glad to write them if you let me know!_


End file.
